pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Hollow
So begins the story of myself at a Gamestop. I was a big Pokémon fan at the time, and still am. I was looking for an original GBA and Pokémon Green and Red games. Now, I did play LeafGreen, but I wanted to play the originals. I had no idea what would happen in the games because they changed from generation to generation, like SoulSilver and HeartGold changing the way the regions looked. So I talked to one of the employees there, and he said that just a few hours ago, a man came in with a GBA system and Pokémon Red and Green games. Rather then taking money or store credit, he only requested for the batteries to be replaced, so some kid wanting it would have no trouble playing. There was a problem with the cartridges, though. They had stickers all over them. The Green cartridge had one of the zombified Pikachu from Pokémon Blood Edition, but at a different angle. Suspecting nothing, I happily went back home and immediately started playing my new (or old) Pokémon games. Everything was amazing, everything worked fine. It was all low-resolution graphics, but everything was perfect. Almost too perfect... Everything went fine. I beat the first two gyms in an hour and a half. It was only 2:00 and I was happy. I went through Rock Tunnel. It was a blast with my Pokémon. It was good old fashioned child approved bliss. Until Lavender Town... I got there and there was nobody outside. I checked all the houses but no one was in them. Even Nurse Joy wasn't at her regular duties. I was confused. I didn't know much about the 1st generation, but surely Nurse Joy should have been there all the time. I went into the Lavender Tower with curiosity, and there everyone was. Mourning the dead Marowak... Then a loud piercing scream came through my speakers which was followed by a moan. I headed up the stairs and what I saw was slightly weirder than I thought. There were graves that were tipped over with holes in front of them. Suggesting that someone or something had dug its way up from the graves. The channelers didn't attack me like in a normal encounter, even when I walked in front of there faces. In fact, there were only two of them to be found. There were bones and chunks of flesh strewn all over the place. The second floor was the same, but this time it was more horrid, and there were things walking around that looked highly graphical for pixels. They had their arms sticking straight out and moved at a slower then normal pace, and they ignored me. Just chased the channelers. Then another scream pierced the area, this time it was louder, followed something like a biting sound and a scream of pain. Then a low but significant sound. "BRAAAAAAINS!!" I walked up the next set of stairs, and there it was even more horrid, with more zombies and bones. I got to the last floor after a bit and saw the girl running around with part of her arm torn off. There was something in the ground reaching it's arms out. It had a larger neck than usual and a pair of teeth that you could clearly see. By then I knew that this was a hacked game. I wanted to keep going though, because I was a fan of zombie games and would love this experience. Then the zombie got hold of the girl's leg and pulled her in towards itself. She disappeared into the ground. Then it attacked me. It showed the Buried Alive model bit. The dialogue box said "Zombie wants to battle." It was level 50. I was screwed. Instead of sending something out it simply attacked. I had a Beedrill out. It said. "Zombie used Bite." Instead of the normal fight animation it started crawling forward. Hyper-realistically. It moaned then raised it's head and bit. Taking a chunk of Beedrill. It then said "Beedrill was infected." ''What was going on and who did this? I was wondering to myself. It popped up beside the health bar with drops of something dripping down. And inside that little bar it said INFCTD'. 'Weird, but cool. Then I somehow ran away. I ran downstairs. And my Beedrill took damage every step like poison. At the 2nd floor it dropped out of its Pokeball and lay there. It then got up and tried to kill me. It looked zombified and it had it's arms straight out too. I ran down the stairs and out of the tower. I waited just in sight of the door. Thinking it was all over. Boy was I wrong... Pokémon and people started walking and shuffling out the entrance. All with the same features. Missing flesh, bones and arms straight out. One walked up to me, and a battle sequence started. This zombie had it's stomach hollowed out and a chunk of flesh dangling from its mouth. I ran. I started running out of Lavender Town by the Underground Path to Celadon. Zombies were in there and I ran into three others in there. All with the same look. I got into Celadon and there were zombies in there to. I could get into Saffron so I did. There were zombies there too. I started running down when a large explosion was heard and the Silph Co. Tower fell down behind me. Effectively blocking me from going anywhere but Vermillion. I ran into many zombies there and lost my Meowth and Diglett. Now I was down to my Pikachu and Charmeleon. I ran into the little building and out and there were zombies there too and some people fleeing to the dock, so I followed. I was herded onto the S.S. Anne. It started to leave the dock, and I thought I was safe. Every single passenger was put onto the deck and I could only see nine or ten people there. Then something came behind us. It was a zombie, it infected someone and they started rampaging too. After five minutes of this we crashed near Pallet Town and I ran to my hometown. Zombies started flooding out of the boat and I was pushed inside Professor Oak's lab. The door's were locked and barricaded, same with the windows. Everyone from Pallet Town was there except for Gary, who I assumed was dead. People were weeping, some were sending out Pokémon that would fight to the last breath to protect their masters. I did that too without any choice. Zombies were pounding on the doors, glass shattered and wood snapped. You could hear it all as if it were happening to you right now. Then hordes of zombies burst through and moans, bites and screams were heard. I got into a battle against at least twenty zombies, all battling me at once. It went to the battle screen. "''Zombie used Bite. Charmeleon was infected. Zombie used Scratch." Zombie used Scratch. Zombie used Bite." It said. My Charmeleon fainted without even getting a chance to attack. Pikachu was sent out. "Zombie used Scratch." It said. The Scratch animation was different too. It showed the zombie walking up, swinging it's arm as a claw mark went across the screen, blood dripped out of it and the zombie walked back. "How was that even possible though?!" I said out loud. My Pikachu used Quick Attack. "Pikachu was infected. Pikachu used Quick Attack. Zombie Died. Pikachu took damage from it's infection." "Pikachu died." ''The I was sent out. "What?" I said. "''Zombie used Bite. Trainer CDawg has died." Then it said GAME OVER. In large text on a black screen. Then for a brief second it showed a pixel mess of my character's body with bones and flesh all over. It went back to the main screen. Thrilled I tried my Red game. It worked just perfectly. I was not scared of the experience just kind of unsure. I enjoyed Pokémon Red thoroughly. Bb User:XXProValenciaXx Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Horror Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Lavender Town